Precious Person
by goddess.of.snow.33
Summary: Zabuza had a feeling that he was going to lose something important to him. ZabuHaku. Oneshot. Sequel to “What’s Right.”


**A/N: **There's a tiny bit of nudity, but it's only shirtlessness! That shouldn't make the rating go up, should it?

Oh, by the way—this is a sequel to "What's Right." If you haven't read that, this might not make a ton of sense, but you'll live. XD

**This is set not long before the Haku Arc—Zabuza's feelings of foreboding are basically foretelling his death as well as Haku's.**

xxx

_Precious Person_

Zabuza was aware of the boy walking behind him. Haku followed him like a shadow, steps muffled in the dust of the road. It was always like this when they traveled. The younger boy walked a couple steps behind, is presence almost comforting, a soft smile on his face.

But today, Zabuza didn't feel reassured by Haku's presence. It wasn't quite enough.

The older ninja sighed and turned back to the path before him. For some reason, he clouds looked dim above the treetops ahead. The air had the eerily stillness that it does before a thunderstorm. He couldn't shake off the feeling that somewhere down this road, he would lose something important to him. Something that he wouldn't be able to live without.

"Here," he said muttered noncommittally, turning off the path into the trees. It was about time to pitch camp. Haku nodded and started to gather wood for a fire. Zabuza stood for a moment, face unreadable as ever, and watched the back of the boy's head as it disappeared into the trees. He didn't quite know what kind of bond he had with the boy, but it was important to him. It was really all he had, wasn't it? Zabuza's eyes narrowed and then he rubbed them quickly to get rid of the prickly feeling. He sat down and waited for Haku.

Soon he heard the brow-haired boy's soft footsteps. Looking up, he saw Haku come back into the clearing with that soft smile on his lips again.

Zabuza wordlessly watched Haku light the fire and unpack their provisions. Still not saying anything, he took the food from Haku and prepared it himself. Haku looked at him quizzically and then sat down quietly beside Zabuza to wait for his master to finish. Usually the boy was the one to do such tedious things—preparing dinner, or collecting firewood—but for some reason, it seemed Zabuza wanted to change that.

They ate in silence as always. They didn't need to exchange words. Zabuza placed his chopsticks in his empty bowl when he was finished, with nothing better to do than study the boy next to him.

Haku's hair had fallen forward on his shoulders in soft brown coils. The boy was eating his noodles and staring off into the trees absentmindedly. The wind was still quiet and the air was still, as if drawing a deep breath. Haku's brown eyes mirrored the grey of the heavens above them, which were slowly dimming as dusk and thunder-clouds set it.

Haku glanced over at Zabuza, about to ask if anything was wrong—the older ninja's gaze was beginning to unnerve him. But just then the first drops of rain began to fall. Haku glanced up at the sky, full of scowling clouds, and rushed to move their bags under the shelter of the trees. Zabuza watched silently, standing to let the rain fall on his shoulders and his cheeks as the downpour quickened.

When Haku had finished moving their bags and provisions, he turned to the older ninja. Zabuza stepped slowly out of the rain. Haku offered to build another fire but Zabuza waved a hand at him and shook his head.

"Are you sure you don't want your clothes to be dried?" Haku asked cautiously. "You're soaking."

Zabuza shrugged and stepped back out into the rain again. The downpour was churning the clearing's floor into mud. Haku took an obedient step after his master and Zabuza turned around abruptly to look at the boy.

"I've had this feeling that I'm about to lose something," Zabuza said blankly. "I don't know what I would do if it was you."

Haku bowed his head and stared at his feet, not having expected those words. The rain grew louder in their heads until Zabuza spoke again. "Have we waited long enough?"

Haku raised his head. "For what, Zabuza-san?" he whispered back.

Zabuza sighed. "Remember, a long time ago I told you it was better to _wait_. Do you think we've waited long enough?" he repeated.

Haku's heartbeat quickened suddenly as he glanced at his master. The older ninja was referring to that day, which seemed like forever ago, and that kiss. That mistake. And Zabuza's promise to wait until the right time, since it was the right way.

But had they waited long enough now?

"I-I don't know, Zabuza-san," Haku muttered, taking a step backwards.

"We haven't," Zabuza muttered, almost regretfully. "I don't think we can." He turned to Haku and, reaching out slowly, put his arms around the boy in a gentle embrace. Haku wordlessly put his arms around Zabuza's waist, his eyes staring in shock over the older ninja's shoulder. Zabuza sighed and went on. "I'm going to lose you and it's going to be too soon. I don't think we have much time," he murmured.

Haku closed his eyes as he rested his chin on Zabuza's shoulder. The last time he'd tried to be this close to the older ninja, he'd been pushed away. The boy let out his shaking breath slowly, almost afraid that this was all a dream, and let himself sink into the warmth of Zabuza's body.

Zabuza held him for a long time as the rain poured from the darkening heavens. He took Haku's shoulders and placed a kiss on his lips, a simple statement. Haku's knees shook and Zabuza knelt with him on the muddied ground as the kiss deepened. Zabuza brushed his lips over Haku's jaw and the boy smiled, hands clenching on his master's shoulders.

The older ninja shivered and pulled away to look down at Haku.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked softly.

Zabuza shook his head. "Nothing."

Haku's fingers shook as he untied the sash of Zabuza's robe. The older ninja let it fall from his shoulders and settle around his waist. Haku looked at him hesitantly before reaching a hand out to brush the skin of his master's stomach. "Zabuza-san," the boy whispered, sliding back into Zabuza's arms to place a kiss on his master's cheek. "You are my precious person."

Zabuza could hear the smile in Haku's voice. He rested a hand on the boy's back and let out a breath. They had waited long enough. He didn't have much time left with the boy—he could feel it.

He wanted to say something like "I love you" but instead he kissed the top of Haku's head and pulled the boy closer, closing his eyes as the rain continued to beat down.

xxx


End file.
